benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise English
Louise English is an English actress, singer, dancer and model best known for her work as a cast member and performer on the "The Benny Hill Show" on which she starred from 1978 to 1986. As one of the Hill's Angels, she both performed and starred in numerous sketches, becoming one of the most popular stars of the series, second only to Sue Upton, who helped found the Angels. Despite being one of the most memorable talents of "The Benny Hill Show," not much is known of her past before the show. According to a 1998 version of her page on the IMDB, she was born December 1, 1963 in London, England, but this info has since been removed from her page. However, since she confesses she was 16 when she started on the series, 1962 appears to be more accurate. (As of 2019, her birth year has been posted on the IMDB as 1961.) What is known is that she is the daughter of actress, singer and dancer Elizabeth English, who appeared in "Evening Stars," a review that toured with Benny Hill during his early show business career. A dancer at the age of two and a half years, English won a scholarship at the Stella Mann School of Dancing in London and studied in both classical ballet and modern dance. She had a role in Alan Parker's all-child version of "Bugsy Malone" and later attended the Anna Scher Theater School, turning down an opportunity to attend the Royal Ballet School, preferring to concentrate on the acting side of her career. While still in ballet school, English became a member of Pan's People, a nationally touring dance troupe with television and theater appearances. She also worked in cabaret and modeled while appearing in television commercials. After appearing at an Isle of Wight showcase, she formed her own singing group, Patches, which played at London clubs. In 1978, English auditioned to be one of the original members of the Hill's Angels, but her popularity on the series developed into a starring vehicle as a featured performer with Benny, Bob Todd, Jack Wright, Henry McGee and Sue Upton, who became her closest friend on the series. Benny even seemed to adopt her as his unofficial daughter, insisting on meeting and checking over men she was dating. Dancing with the Hill's Angels and starring in sketches. she became one of the show's most popular stars with her singing voice, performing renditions of classic songs including "La Vie en Rose," "Pour Un Flirt Avec Toi," "Paradise," and "Milord." In between episodes, Louise found time to star in movies and other tv shows including "The Wicked Lady" in 1983 with Faye Dunaway, Denholm Elliott, and John Gielgud and "House of the Long Shadows" with Vincent Price, Christopher Lee, John Carradine, and Peter Cushing. After the series ended, she appeared on other British television shows, such as "Brush Strokes," "Mike Yarwood in Person," "Elkie And Our Gang" with Elkie Brooks and the pilot for the BBC game show, "Full Swing." She was also a featured guest on the Central TV Entertainment specials, "Elkie and Our Gang," "Saturday Royal," and "Entertainment Express." Her other credits include "Fresh Fields," "Lytton’s Diary," "Full House," "Chance in a Million," "Give Us a Clue" and "Don’t Rock the Boat" for Thames TV. English continued to star in cabaret in England, the Channel Islands, and Bangkok. She also had starring roles in "Absent Friends," "Suddenly at Home," "Tommy Boy," "Don't Dress For Dinner," "Bedside Manners" and "Shadow of Doubt." She also starred in stage productions of Mike Harding's comedy "Fur Coat and No Knickers," Ted Willis' play "Tommy Boy," Tom Lehrer's "Tom Foolery," Oscar Wilde's "An Ideal Husband," Russ Abbot's "Madhouse," and "Gypsy: A Musical Fable at the Crucible Theatre." She also traveled to Stockholm to appear in a production of Neil Simon's "I Ought To Be In Pictures." Today, English almost exclusively performs in cabarets and on stage, rarely doing any more television work. Some of her theatrical credits have ranged from pantomime to Bournemouth Pier farce with Robert Askwith and John Inman. Benny visited her briefly while she was starring in "Me and My Girl" in the West End of London just before his death. Today, she has almost entirely withdrawn from the public except for her work, and her official fan site is almost entirely abandoned. She does still get together with Sue Upton, a close friend, with whom she often reunites during retrospectives and interviews about the show. Episode(s) * Friday Night Fever * Leprechaun TV * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station - unconfirmed * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point - unconfirmed * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team - unconfirmed * Forever Love * Carmen * R. Dibble: Handyman * The Herd Gallery When13.JPG When14.JPG When15.JPG Louise english8.jpg Louise english05.JPG Louise english00.jpg 2hills angels4.jpg Benny 90.jpg 1louise45.jpg 1louise5.jpg 1louise2.jpg 30benny22.jpg 4benny hill89.jpg 5benny55.jpg 1louise english67.jpg 1louise english and bella emberg.jpg 1hills angels10.jpg 3julie kirk.jpg 1louise english99.jpg 1louise english00.jpg 2louise english67.jpg Louise krypton00.jpg louise english.PNG louise56.PNG Louise99.jpg Louise45.jpg Louise34.jpg Dan06.JPG 21.jpg 00louise english.jpg 00louise english2.jpg 00louise english3.jpg 00louise english4.jpg 00louise english88.jpg|Clare Smalley, Louise English and Sue Upton Denise gyngell.jpg|Denise Gyngell, Sue Upton and Louise English Louise and erica.jpg|Louise English, Erica Lynley and another Angel Benny24.jpg|Benny Hill and Louise English 24louise.jpg 21LouiseEnglish009.jpg 00louise english98.JPG 00louise and benny.JPG Loser19.JPG Clown02.JPG Clown11.JPG Meeting07.JPG Meeting12.JPG Meeting14.JPG Meeting15.JPG Meeting16.JPG Meeting17.JPG Meeting18.JPG Meeting19.JPG Poppa03.JPG 00ken sedd.JPG 00louise clowm.JPG Bizarre15.JPG Bizarre16.JPG Bizarre20.JPG Bizarre22.JPG Cab04.JPG Holiday003.JPG Holiday25.JPG Pas011.JPG Paso11.JPG 834.jpg Bucket01.JPG Bucket17.JPG When16.JPG When17.JPG When18.JPG When21.JPG When23.JPG Herb01.JPG Herb02.JPG Herb05.JPG 03.jpg|Louise English louise e12.jpg louise sue013.jpg|Louise, Benny and Sue|link=Sue Upton 11 15.JPG 00luise2.JPG 00luise english.JPG Louise77.jpg Louise33.jpg Louise22.jpg Louise11.jpg 88LouiseEnglish007.jpg ---- Category:Actress Category:Singers Category:Hill's Angels Category:Regular Cast Members Category:1978 Cast Members Category:1979 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1981 Cast Members Category:1982 Cast Members Category:1983 Cast Members Category:1984 Cast Members Category:1985 Cast Members Category:1986 Cast Members